Sehunnie's Lollipop
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: "Sehunnie, Lulu ingin lolipop sekarang juga." / HUNHAN / GS / Lime / Special for lolipopsehun


**Sehunnie's Lollipop**

.

.

.

 **Dedicated to ketua geng desah, Ipenalia. Kupadamuh~**

 **/np: Om telolet om remix/**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Sehunnie~" Sehun tersenyum sambil melepas sepatunya, setelan jas yang dikenakannya seharian ini sudah tersampir di lengan dan hanya menyisakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi yang masih rapih. Langsung disambut oleh langkah kecil-kecil yang nyaris seperti melompat dari seorang gadis cantik berambut caramel yang ditarik dalam satu ikatan asal. Sehun menyeringai mendapati gadis itu masih mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya, tanpa bawahan.

Tolong digaris bawahi itu.

"Halo, Lulu. Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Sehun mencoba meredam gairah yang selalu menyala setiap melihat kulit gadisnya yang terbuka mulus. Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun yang langsung membawanya kedalam gendongan dengan mudah.

"Lulu hari ini menonton, membuat kue dan tidur-tiduran. Lulu kesepian~" Rengeknya memeluk leher Sehun lebih erat dengan bibir yang terpaut lucu.

"Dan kau belum mandi?"

"Sudah kok."

"Kenapa masih mengenakan kemeja ini?"

"Karena aroma Sehunnie wangi~ Omong-omong Lulu lapar~"Mendengar itu Sehun menurunkan Luhan diatas meja makan, gadis itu dengan sengaja melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun hingga membuat tekstur celana katun Sehun terasa jelas dibagian bawahnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Sehun tahu akan kemana ini.

"Sehunnie, Lulu lapar~" Ulangnya meminta reaksi.

"Kau belum makan lagi? Sudah aku bilang kan, gadis penurut harus makan teratur agar selalu sehat, Lulu lupa hmm?" Sehun mencium hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Lulu sudah makan kok, tapi Lulu mau camilan~"

"Chocopie mu sudah habis lagi?"

"Lulu bosan makan itu~"

Dengan sabar Sehun mengelus wajah gadisnya, "Lalu Lulu ingin makan apa sekarang? Biar aku belikan."

"Lulu ingin permen."

"Rasa."

"Sehunnie."

Oh, shit.

"Sehunnie~ Lulu ingin makan lolipop~" Rengek Luhan dengan wajah polos yang tidak sinkron dengan tindakan tangannya yang sedang mengelus Sehun. Bahkan pria itu kesusahan menarik nafasnya ketika Luhan menarik lehernya dan menggigit telinganya kemudian memberikan kuluman.

Betapa dia memuja sisi liar Luhan.

"Baby ingin lollipop sekarang? Disini?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Yes, Daddy. Give me your lollipop." Luhan merengek.

"You know you have to be punished for being so naughty, right?"

Gadis bermata sebening rusa itu malah tertawa-tawa mendapati nafas Sehun yang mulai memberat dan sorot matanya yang mulai dipenuhi kabut gairah. Dengan ringan dia turun dari meja makan, membuat perbedaan tingginya dengan Sehun terlihat jelas. Tangannya yang mungil dengan mudah mendorong Sehun (yang dengan pasrah dan ikhlas) terpojok di dinding sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Jari lentiknya menarik dasi Sehun membuatnya sedikit menunduk dan melahap bibir tipis pria itu, kemudian dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya didalam mulut Sehun.

Luhan dengan cepat memosisikan diri berlutut, wajahnya yang tampak polos memandangi gembungan besar di celana hitam Sehun, "Buka, Sayang. Lolipopmu harus diambil sendiri."

Luhan terkekeh menggemaskan kemudian menarik turun zipper celana Sehun setelah melepas sabuknya, menarik celana itu beserta boxer abu-abu yang berhasil membuat Sehun menggeram tidak sabar.

She likes it when somethin' pops up.

"Oh shit." Umpat Sehun, entah sadar atau tidak ketika bibir mungil Luhan menciumi puncak kejantanannya, kemudian ciuman-ciuman kecil tidak Luhan lewatkan untuk testis Sehun, dan juga hisapan yang kencang hingga pipi gadis itu menirus. Ukuran miliknya jelas besar, bahkan tangan Luhan tidak bisa benar-benar menggenggam itu, tapi gadis ini memasukkan penis Sehun ke mulutnya dengan ahli.

"Engh heuk…" Luhan bersuara dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, perlahan.

"Ahh baby, kau luar biasa." Desan Sehun, mengelus belakang kepala Luhan dan mendorong agar kejantanannya bisa masuk lebih dalam. Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika kepala penisnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembek didalam mulut Luhan dan pria itu baru menyadari Luhan berhasil memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulut hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Seolah sebelumnya masih belum cukup erotis. Sial.

Luhan menarik kepalanya naik turun dan tangan kirinya mengikuti irama dengan gerakan memutar, gadis itu bisa merasakan precum Sehun yang mulai keluar dan teksturnya yang panas membuat dirinya basah juga.

"Lu, Daddy akan keluar, Sayang…" Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

Mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, dia langsung mempercepat hisapannya hingga akhirnya merasakan cairan panas dalam jumlah banyak keluar dalam tiga tembakan. Mulutnya sudah penuh dan Luhan membiarkan cairan Sehun menetes melalui sudut bibirnya. Sehun tampak terengah dan memandang Luhan yang dengan sengaja mengelap lelehan dibibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan mengulum jari itu.

"Terima kasih lolipopnya, Daddy. Lulu suka sekali!" Masih dengan berlutut dia berkata kelewat ceria. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan kembali membawa gadis itu kedalam gendongannya lagi.

"Sekarang Daddy yang lapar."

Sedikitnya Luhan tahu ini akan mengarah kemana. Dia tertawa. Dalam sekejap pandangan matanya yang ceria menjadi sayu.

"Daddy ingin Lulu masakkan sesuatu?" Tangan kecilnya melepas dasi Sehun dalam sekali tarik, bermain-main di kancing kemejanya dan membuka kancing teratas. Mengelus jakun hingga permukaan dada Sehun.

"Daddy ingin sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Daddy ingin kacang rasa Luhan."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

A/N:

Edited.

Wehh apa ini wehh?!

Jadi ceritanya ada salah satu review yg menanyakan ini termasuk pwp ato ngga bcuz there's no sex scene included (thx atas kritiknya kak Odult Maniac). Nah akhirnya aku yg polos ini bertanya digrup, trus salah satu kaka kesayangan bilang ini termasuk lime (makasih kakshin, kupadamuhh) Jadi aku ganti summarynya jadi lime. Maapin. #KuPenuhDosa2K17

Happy Birthday PENAAAAAA alias kakanya lia (we will never get tired of this, srsly) alias mami geng desah aliah LOLIPOPSEHUN (kumasih ga percaya kamu milih username ini cuman karna lolipop=manis=sehun. Kamu tidak sepolos itu)~ Kurang2in desah sanasini, pikirin skripsi, udah menua kamu tuh... #digampar Kado dari aku ginian aja yah, kugasanggup kalo beli tikel, aku masih harus menafkahi eky wkwkwkk

Oke, I'm fine thankyou and you? /paansihbhakss

Ps. Bunda ke koriyah egen uhukayahprepareuhuk


End file.
